The present invention relates to an optical system and an optical apparatus, and more particularly to an optical system comprising a focus-controllable optical element having variable optical properties represented by a variable-shape mirror and optical apparatus comprising said optical system, e.g., video projectors, digital cameras, TV cameras, endoscopes and camera finders.
Referring to conventional lenses formed of polished glass materials, their focal length cannot be varied because they cannot transform by themselves. For this reason, mechanical structures become complicated, which are used to move said lenses or lens groups comprising the same in an axial direction for focusing and zooming.
Since motors, etc. are used to mechanically move some of the lens groups, there are problems such as increased power consumptions, noisy sounds, slow response speeds, and time-consuming movement of lens groups.
Even for phototaking or observations while camera shake is prevented, lens groups are mechanically moved with motors, solenoids, etc., resulting in problems such as increased power consumptions, cost rises due to complicated mechanical structures.